Place for my Head
by NominNoms
Summary: I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't take it. The story of Steph cracking from a forced deal from Ranger. She takes off..In the wrong direction. StephxOC not Babe or Cupcake friendly
1. Freedom

_I love JE!! Of course she makes all the money._

_If Diesel or Ranger were on the market, I'd buy 10!_

_Now, on with the story...._

**Place for my Head**

**Chapter 1.**

_Moon sits in the sky / in the dark night  
Shining with the light from the sun  
The sun doesn't give life to the moon assuming  
The moon's gonna owe it one  
It makes me think of how you act to me / you do  
Favors and then rapidly / you just  
Turn around and start asking me / about  
Things that you want back from me  
I'm sick of the tension / sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place / to feed your greed -  
While I find a place to rest _

_I want to be in another place  
I hate when you say you don't understand  
[You'll see it's not meant to be]  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head_

_Maybe someday I'll be just like you / and  
Step on people like you do and  
Run away the people I thought I knew  
I remember back then who you were  
You used to be calm / used to be strong  
Used to be generous / but you should've known  
That you'd  
Wear out your welcome / now you see  
How quiet it is / all alone / I'm so Sick of the tension / sick of the hunger  
Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
Find another place / to feed your greed -  
While / I find a place to rest_

_You try to take the best of me  
Go away_

_(Linkin park Place for my head)_

I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't take it. As I watched Tank and Lester bundle the skip into the SUV, to be taken to jail, Bobby was tending was tending to the broken nose I had gotten from the skip. Oh, just another distraction job, Ranger had said, didn't bother to tell me that he beat up his girlfriend and put her in a coma, got drunk, and then got caught joy ridden with ten pounds of pot in his trunk. And the outfit he gave me!!! Tiny leather hot pants, daisy duke shirt that tied in the front, unabling me to wear a bra, not to menchin 4" FMP's.

"Ouch!!" I exclaimed as Bobby hit a particularly tender spot.

"Sorry bomber" he apologized. I looked toward Ranger who was silently glaring at me. And, the source of my problems. Ranger decided that I owe him. So, I was on call for distractions, jobs, and of course "pleasure". Ugggh!! Do you know how many blowjobs I've had to give? Earlier this would have thrilled me to no extent, now, it just pisses me off, just kicks me out of his office without any consideration for my feelings. I know that the merry men have noticed the cold, hating, and looks I give Ranger, and of course he just smirks, like the smug idiot he is. Well, I'm done.

Lester walks over to me, Bobby, and Ranger.

"Stephanie if you had just-" I cut him off. Most of the merry men have stated blaming me for screwed up jobs.

"No. You listen to me. It's not my fault if you guys have a faulty team." they sucked in some breath at that. No one calls them incompetent. "It's not my fault that I don't have proper communication. Your _Boss_" I sneered " put the wire on me, and of course, I had no way to fucking tell you that the skip dragged me into a storeroom, then preceded to punch and kick me, because he knew I was Stephanie not Cassandra. Now, I quit. Don't anyone call me, or contact me in anyway, or I will fucking get a restraining order on you guys." I said as I walked away. A hand grabbed my arm and yanked me to a rock hard chest. Ranger. I stared defiantly into the cold eyes of the enemy. So, I did what any girl would do. I need him in the nuts. His eyes widened and he instantly released my arm and resumed fetal position.

"You'll regret this Stephanie" he half-groaned half-whimpered after me. I laughed mercilessly at that, and strutted away.

Okay it was pretty stupid to walk away in the whore of the century outfit in the really shitty part of town, only 3 blocks from Constock Street and Stark Street, slayer territory. I shivered at the memory of being kidnapped, and almost gang raped. It was a particularly warm night for September, almost 80 degrees. I fingered my curls absently. I was free. It felt like a thousand pounds had been lifted off of me.

Me and Morelli had called it quits after I had found fucking Terri Gilman. Well, actually, more like I screamed it at him, then threatened cut off his dick and feed it to him. That was in May, haven't heard from him since.

I was progressively getting more creeped out. Wasn't I heading towards town? There was more gang graffiti than ever, and some suspiciously looked like kitty paws...something scuffed on the concrete behind me, something rustled in the bushes to my right. I spun towards the sounds both coming from somewhat behind me. I knew my eyes were wide with terror, the scenes of that night and the nightmares that followed replaying in my head like a broken record. I was scared now.

"What's a pretty young thang like you walking in a big scary place like this?" said a clearly male voice from where I was facing just seconds before. The voice sounded familiar...I whirled around to a very familiar face. Eugine Brown. I'd hoped I've never have to see his ugly face again. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I had wandered into Slayers territory unwittingly. My mouth parted open slightly, my blue eyes still wide with shock and pure terror. When I turned around, Eugine's eyes widened fractionally and then narrowed into fine brown slits. He snapped his fingers and then 3 very big and very scary guys stepped from like, out of freaking nowhere and surrounded me. Eugine then started to speak.

"Well, well, well. Stephanie plum, never thought I'd see you again. What, you done with rangeass and moreldick? Decided to get a real man?" I stayed silent, jaw firmly shut and eyes wide like the scared little rabbit I was. Yes, I was petrified and I was women enough to admit it.

"Plugs, Chisel, Dusk how bout we take the little lady to Guns" he said stroking my face his leering face inches from mine.

"Yes Trigger." the stated obediently. My voice decided to come out of hiding.

"Tri-?" I couldn't finish the sentence before a bandanna was shoved down my throat. Another one tied my hands behind my back and then I was hefted onto a shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I started kicking out with my feet, but they were grabbed and tied too. I was making lots of angry sounds, and then blackness.

When I awoke, I was still riding the shoulder, but I could hear voices. Lots of voices. I opened my eyes groggily, the snapped them open. There. Were. Men. Every. Where. All of them wearing slayer colors. There was only 1 girl and she was just that. A girl. No older than 14, bopping her head to something on her mp3. They were all staring at me, except the girl.

All of a sudden, I was dumped on the ground. It looked like we were in what was once a factory. I landed on my ass, and a poker table came into focus with six men sitting at it, looking at me curiously and then recognition came across their faces. 5 of them stood up angrily, except for one. He had a nice tan, toned muscles, and black hair with a bandana tied around his head, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and piercing evergreen eyes. All in all, very hot.

I started making small whimpering sounds and trying to scoot backwards, but in my condition, it was impossible. The 5 men who stood up from the poker table pulled out guns. Two .45 and 3 .38. Okay, now, I'm slightly pissed. I mean, I'm unarmed, petrified, and a women in distress. I glared angrily at the men, and then whipped my head around to glare at my captors, mainly Eugine. He was the one who got me into this mess!!

I started cussing them all out, even though it sounded more like,

"MUA MWAH UMMAA" (a/n sorry, not very good at those a/n) one of goons whispered to Eugine.

"What's she saying?"

"Why don't you take the muffle out of her mouth and see?" he replied. The goon leaned forward and removed the muffle, and I exploded.

"YOU MUTHA FUCKING ASS BITCH!!! HOW DARE YOU!! I WAS JUST WALKING HOME MINDING MY OWN BISNUESS (sp?) AND YOU FUCKING DECIDE TO FUCKING KIDNAP ME?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL EUGINE? WASN'T JUNKMAN ENOUGH!! NO! YOU HAD TO BRING ME TO THIS HELL HOLE!" during my rant, the hot guy still sitting at the poker table got up and walked over to the goon with the muffle, took it, and shoved back down my throat. Okay, majorly pissed. I swung my legs around at him, making him fall to the ground and hitting his head. The girl jumped up.

"GUNS!" She shrieked and ran over to Guns, who was sitting up and rubbing his head.

"I'm fine Mink." Guns said to the girl, Mink, and I took a better look at her. She had straight black hair, and green eyes just like Guns. I'm guessing brother and sister. Guns stood up and grabbed my arm looking royally pissed off.

Liked it? Hated it? Should I continue? Please review!!!


	2. Captured

Ello! I am truly sorry for the long (5 months) but, I got a little caught up in my other story...Well...hmmm... Happy Summer!

Disclaimer: I OWN STEPHANIE PLUM!...heheee...you should have seen your face :D but seriously people, if I owned SP, would I be here dissin my own story? logic.

Gun's POV

I looked down at the woman in front of me. I was at least a head taller than her and way more muscular (duh). I narrowed my eyes, already feeling the headache coming on from the fall.

"Mr. Trigger, please take Plum here to cell 4." Yes, us gang members have cells, just like any other organized crime in New Jersey. Well, maybe except the mob. Incompetent jerks. I watched as Trigger, or Eugine as Plum called him, dragged as struggling Plum down a hallway. I turned back to the poker table, where the other gang leaders were gathered. We call a truce ever Thursday night, for cards.

Butch, leader of the Cuts.

Mako, leader of the East Coast Soljas.

Flame, leader of the Black Bullets.

Sword, leader of the Knights.

Hairy (for obvious reasons), leader of the Butchers.

All of them were idiots of course. Drawing guns, just like that (mental snap of fingers). Simpletons. I walked back to my seat, resuming the game.

"Anyone got any tens?"

Steph's POV

I was thrown into a dirty, rank smelling, disgusting cell, complete with iron bars and a steel bed. If I remembered correctly from middle school, when we were learning about Trenton's history, this is the place where the old police station was. These must have been the holding cells. I glared out at Eugine. He walked away. Jerk.

I started thinking how I got here. Ranger. I growled low in my throat. If he hadn't made that stupid deal, then, I wouldn't hate him, be in custody of the slayers, and freezing my ass off. I thought back to that faithful day he called me into his office…

_I had been working for Rangeman for quite a while now, since I had broken up with Morelli. People knew better than to mention his name around them, or I might go postal. I was doing searches and distractions for them now. Lula and Tank finally got engaged, and were scheduled to get married in November. _

_I was doing yet another search for Rodriguez, when I heard muffled laughter. I tilted my head, and then brushed it off. Then I heard,_

"_COMMENCE WITH THE FIRING!" I peaked my head out of my cubicle, and what I saw nearly stopped my beating heart._

_They had built a mini pyramid of tastycakes, doughnuts, and creampuffs. And Bobby, Lester, Manny, and Halasaurus all had firecrackers. It took me a second to figure it out. THEY WERE GOING TO BLOW UP MY SECRET STASH! How they found it, I will never know._

"_NOOOO!" but I was too late. They threw the firecrackers on the mountain, ran for their lives, and _

_KABOOM! No more sweets._

_I ran out, and dropped to my knees in the middle of the mess. Crème filled pastries, everywhere. I sniffed a little. I had just bought most of them this morning. I felt tear leek out of my eye._

"_You monsters." I whispered. I turned and looked at the guys who had come out of hiding. My lower lip trembled. My eyes then turned steely, and I clenched my jaw shut._

_But before I could totally chew them out, Ranger came out of his office and called me over._

"_Stephanie, come here." I gulped. He probably thought __**I **__did it. Shit. I walked into his office, and Ranger sat down behind his desk._

"_Listen, about the pastries, I didn't bl-" Ranger cut me off._

"_I know. Listen, you know how I gave you all those cars, let you use my apartment, lent you my men, and got you out of all of those 'situations'?"_

"_Yeah?" I said warily. I didn't like how this conversation was going…_

"_Well, I think it's time you return the favor. Distractions, full time jobs, whenever I need you, no matter what you are doing. And, you will attend to my 'needs' whenever I need it." He got an evil glint in his eyes "Or else. We don't want to call in my lawyer do we? Hmmm, Stephanie?" I stared back at him in shock. This was Ranger! He... he… he was supposed to be my friend! No price for what we give each other! I felt betrayed, hurt, and angry. But, if I didn't do what he wanted, he would leave me with nothing…_

"_You are dismissed." He commanded with a wave of his hand. I stood on numb legs, and walked back to my cubicle, feeling my world as I knew it, collapsing…_

I sniffed. No! No crying. Not anymore. I sighed, laid back on the metal bed, and drifted off into dream land.

*nervous chuckle* hehe...what do you think? Truthfully, I think the deal part was a little abrupt, but, I couldn't figure out how else to put it. Hopefully, now that its summer *grin* More updates! on which story, I don't know. Remember, Review! It gives me motivation.

ATTENTION! I HAVE HAD NUMEROUS STORY AND AUTHOR ALERTS! ALL YOU WIMPS BETTER REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL COME AFTER YOU WITH MY EYE LINER! Thank you, and have a nice day.


End file.
